Love, Scouts, Queens
by WindBlown Soul
Summary: the gang are all getting Married! but one person will do anything to anything to stop it... this was my very first fic, so please be nice because it sucks... anywho, R and R! Please!


 _I don't own sailor moon, or any other for that fact… even tho I wish I did. This was my very first SM fic that I just found while I was cleaning out my coumpter… R&R! please! _

        Serena, Amy, Raye, and Darien were at the movie theater, and going to see the movie _Sailor V saves the day!_ Serena sat next to Darien and Amy sat on the other side and Raye sat next to Amy.

                                                                        ***

            When the movie was over, Serena said, "C'mon! Darien lets go!"

 "Where are you going Serena?" 

"To get some yummy popcorn!" 

"Serena you hog, you already had two boxes already!" Raye said. 

            "The real Sailor V doesn't look like that!" Amy said. 

"Oh lighten up Amy, it was good any way." Serena said, "Lets goooooooooo Darien" 

"All right don't get your meatballs in a bunch Serena!" Darien said

When they head out of the theater Serena said, 

" I need to stop at the popcorn place." 

"_Fatty fatty two by four, cant get through the kitchen_ _door_." Raye sang. 

"Shut up Raye. Serena said angrily 

"I would like to have a large popcorn, with butter."

"That will be two dolla and fiddy cents miss." Replied the cashier.

" _Fatty fatty two by four can't get through the kitchen door!" _Raye kept singing. Serena glared at Raye.

            The cashier gave Serena her popcorn.

"Tanks a lot er!" Serena said with her mouth full of popcorn. 

"Serena when your 30 you'll be as big as a oversized cow!" Raye yelled.

"Shut up!"

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   

"Natalie did you do it?" Queen Loll asked. 

"Yes my Queen."

 "Tell me what does this missile do?"

 " It will make one of the sailor scouts fall in love with Tuxedo Mask." 

            But what Natalie didn't know is that her missile backfired too. So it made her fall in love with her ex- boyfriend Zach!

"Natalie I want you and Zach to go to Crossroads high school to find sailor moon!" 

"Yes my Queen, right away."

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     

"Oh why did I stay up to read that magazine?!?," Serena said "Oh hi Mina you late too?" 

" Yeah, did you read that article about Sailor moon? They want people to addition for sailor moon and the sailor scouts! Should we try out for it?"

 "Yeah . . ." what's wrong?"

 "Well what would be our costume?"

 "We could use _our_ outfits Serena." Mina panted. "Maybe." Serena said

When they got to school the teacher said, 

"Girls, you are late. Please take your seats. Class we have two new students today, Natalie, and Zach." 

"Wow isn't he cute?!" Mina said 

"Yeah but he s no where in Darien's league!"

 "Girls please stop talking!" RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The bell range for second period.

*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *

"Thanks a lot Raye! This is great!" 

It's the leas t I could do because you helped out at the temple."  

"Hey Nat hey Zach!" mina yelled. 

"Hello Mina!" Zach yelled. Natalie kicked him, but Mina didn't see. 

"Natalie and Zach this is Raye, and Raye this is Natalie and Zach." 

"Hi, now lets go Zach!" 

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Zach said staring at Raye. 

"Mina I gotta get back at the temple now. Grandpa will worry."

"You live with your Grandfather! Oh my god! What happened to your parents? "Natalie said sarcastically. "My dads a politician so I rarely get to see him, and my mother, well that is none of your business!" and she stormed away. 

"She has a very bad temper. I'm sorry." Mina said and ran off to find Raye.

"Natalie that was kinda mean." Zach said " So what! Lets go!!"

            When Natalie was walking back she heard

"Natalie!" she turned around. It was the class smart. Amy Anderson. "Did you see Mina?"

 "Yeah she ran off after Raye."

 "Oh you met Raye. Did Raye seem mad?" 

"Yes."

 "Well, Raye has a bad temper. She probably went to the temple to find Raye she has afternoon chores to do and so do I got to go bye!" 

"Wait! You work at the temple?" Zach cried "hmmm." "Is there any openings?" Zach said

 "Yes one, I'll bring you there if you want."

 "OK."

"Hi." Grandpa Hino said. 

"Hi, um I'm here to volunteer."

"Nooooo, your just here to look at my lovely Raye."

"Grandpa!' Raye said. Secretly he thought both, but he didn't say that. 

"I'm here to volunteer." 

" Ok what days are you free?" grandpa asked.

" After school on Tuesdays and Mondays." 

"Great you're hired! The clothes are in the closet near Raye's room. You'll start next week."

"Darien, can I sleep over at your house tonight? I'll tell my parents I went to Amy's to study!" Serena whined as her and Darien walked through the park.

"Why do you suddenly… oh I get it! You want to…" Darien stopped walking as he said this. "Serena we aren't even married yet!" 

"Oh c'mon we _are_ in love! PLEASE!!!!!!!"  Serena wailed.

"I'll think about it, okay? I gotta get going! Love ya babe!" Darien called.

Serena stood there. She said to herself "Darien must say yes!"

About an hour later, Serena went to Darien's apartment to ask about what he thought about it."

Darien opened the door. "Hey Serena!" He said, and then gave her a kiss.

"So about sleeping over, tonight?" Serena asked.

"I guess, if you want." Darien said.

"Okay I'll bring in my stuff!" Serena yelped.

"YOU ALREADY HAVE IT HERE?" Darien yelled.

"YUP! I do!" Serena called, carrying her backpack.

"Okay, whatever you say meatball head." Darien muttered.

"Love you Darien! Thanks!" Serena said, and gave him a kiss.

That night, Serena lay on Darien's bed. She said to Darien, "Darien how come we aren't married?" 

"Well I think you are a little to young. But in his mind he was thinking the perfect way to propose to her. Of course he wouldn't have to exaggerate but he wanted it to be romantic for her.

            "But we have been dating for fifteen months!"

            " What will your dad think?" but he didn't need to say that because Serena had fallen asleep. He sighed and lay down to sleep.

             The next day Raye logged on to the Internet and checked her e-mail there was five messages three where junk one was form Chad and one was from Ice_Dolphin_66(Amy). She opened the one from Chad it was about a date at five and the one from Amy was about meeting in two minutes in a chat room. So she logged on to the chat room Serena was already there.

            _Moon_Bunny_1500: (Serena) ohh I Cant wait!!_

_            Fire­_33:(Raye) what?_

_            Ice_Dolphin_66:(Amy) is everyone here?_

_            Super_Star_47:(Mina) yep_

_            Thunder_Woman_72:(Lita) I am _

_            Moon_Bunny_1500: im going to be married!!_

_            Fire_33: what? Darien purposed to meatball head?!?_

_            Super_Star_47: Screen names only!_

_            Fire_33: oops I mean Tuxedo_Guy_120(Darien) _

_            Ice_Dolphin_66:im so happy for you!!_

_            Thunder_Woman_72:when is the weeding?_

_             Moon_Bunny_1500: well were engaged so in about a year, I got to go, so how bout we meet at the shrine?_

_            Super_Star_47: OK_

_            Ice_Dolphin_66: In ten min. ill pick everybody up in my car_

_            Fire_33: how did you learn to drive?_

             Ice_Dolphin_66: I got my drivers license last week. 

_            Thunder_Woman_72: bye_

_            Moon_Bunny_1500:bye!!_

_            Super_Star_47: by:  ;-)_

_            Fire_33: See ya!_

_            Ice_Dolphin_66:Good Bye._

And they all logged off.

Amy sat back in her chair. She did not know what to think. I mean Serena was still in school there was still two months till school was out but then she will have to go through collage. Four years! She shuddered to think of being married while being in collage. But lots of kids did do it but she thought it was better to be out of collage then get married. But if she did get married it would probably be Greg because he is about the same IQ as her also because they were dating. She sighed and grabbed her keys and shouted to her mom: 

"I'm going to the shrine mom! Be back in about thirty minuets!"

 "Ok but why are you in such a hurry?" her mother said.

 "Serena is engaged!"

"What?!" but Amy was already out the door. She met Lita in the hallway. Since Lita and Amy are in the same penthouse they often see each other. 

            "Yo, yo, yo." Lita said, I didn't know you can drive."

 "Mom kept badgering me because she was sick of driving me to places. So she made me get my license."

"Great. Lets Go. What does your car like?"

"Blue convertible. Amy Replied, There it is."

They arrived at the shrine about 15 minutes later. Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina walked in.

"Hey guys, I got a date with Chad at 5:00. So I got two hours. He seemed pretty excited." Raye said.

"And I'm going to Darien's at 5:30, so this'll work for me!" Serena said happily. They continued talking for about 5 minutes, and got down to business.

"Raye, it is exactly 4:50, so we should leave." Amy said.

"Alright, get going guys, move your sorry butt Serena, let's go, and come on!" Raye yelled, "I gotta a date tonight, get moving!" 

"Oh shut up Raye." Serena muttered as she walked out.

A half hour later, Serena arrived at Darien's apartment. She was excited to plan _her very own _wedding! It gave her goose bumps.

Darien opened the door and said; "Hey meatball head!" then gave her a kiss. 

"You are so nice Darien! Can we start planning the wedding now?" Serena asked excitedly.

"Sure." He replied.

Meanwhile, Raye and Chad were enjoying a romantic evening at La Fan Das, a really fancy restaurant "Raye, Chad said, "Will you marry me?"

"Ohhhhh…" Raye moaned and fainted. 

"Raye, Rayeeeeee, wake up." 

            "What happened? Oh yeah, Yes."

            "Thanks Raye. Oh and here he said opening up a blue velvet box. "I thought the color would fit you."

            "Oh is beautiful Chad." It was a red ruby with two diamonds on each side.

            "I knew you would like it." Chad said blushing as he kissed her.

                        *             *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *           

 Do da do da. Lita's phone rang. "Hello?"

            "Lita you will not know what just happened!"

            "What?"

            "Chad-" Raye said but she could not finish because Lita cut in.

            "Oh... Man, I wish Andrew would purpose to me."

            "Yeah, but he already has a girlfriend. You know that girl- with the long hair- wavy and brown.

            "Rekia."

            "Well I got to go. Grandpa is gonna need me to help him with the late shift." Raye said 

            "Ok. It seems as if everybody is going to get married. Bye."

                                                   *           *            *

Lita sighed and called Amy. It rang twice and then Amy picked up.

            "Hello?"

            "Amy guess what? Raye is getting married."

            "Oh my god! When?"

             "I don't know. But she seemed excited. I'm going to go over to the shrine and see her ring. She said it was really beautiful."

            "Oh no I just remembered! I remember that Queen Serenity said that when we are united Queen we are to have a king but I think that the person we admire she would spell on them or something like that so they will marry us! So that means that me you and Mina will be married in a year or less or at least engaged! "

             "Wow I didn't know that Serena could do that!!" 

            "Neither did I." Amy said "I'm going to call her tomorrow, because I think she is shopping for wedding dress but I don't think any will mach her priorities, she's to picky. So I'm gong to take her shopping at a really good bridal shop."

            "Great I got to go."

            "Thanks for telling me Lita bye!" And she hung up.  

            Lita stayed on the phone she was dazed. Everyone was going to get married. That meant that either one of her closest guy friends was going to ask her. "YIPPIE!" she shouted.

The next day Amy told Mina the great news 

            "Great! I can't wait! She said 

            "Would you like to come with us?" Amy said. 

            "Sure!" Mina said excitedly.

            Great I'll pick you up in a half an hour. 

*                       *                       *                       *                       *                       *

 In forty minuets they had every body in the car. 

"Jeez Amy you got good taste in cars" Raye said. "I should get a car like this."

"Thanks!" Amy said happily. 

When they got there Serena said, "oh my god they beautiful!" 

"See I told you Serena!" Amy said 

"Do you need help, miss's?" the store assistant asked 

"Yeah, I do where do you keep your orange dresses?

" Orange? Miss?" 

" Yes, orange. Is there a problem with that?" Mina said angrily

"Oh no no no miss. I didn't mean any problem but it is a bit a bit odd, orange? 

            "Is my favorite color! If you don't have the dress that I need, as I noticed in your window you that you sew dresses too so if you don't have what I want you will have to sew it!" she said very angrily. 

            " Ok miss come with me." And she led Mina off

            "Would you like any help?" another assistant said

            "No." Serena said her eyes fixed on two wedding dresses 

            "Common guys let me try on these dresses."

When she came out of the dressing room she looked gorgeous.

Which dress looks better?" she asked 

Nobody had time to answer because there was a scream in the other room.

            "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

            "What was that?" Raye asked 

            "I think it was Mina!" Serena said

            "Lets go find her!" Amy said

            They looked around the corner they saw the sales lady pasted up against what looked like four diamonds put together 

"Lets see what's in your love dream crystal! The speaker was a girl with blue and white stripes in a dress, shoes, and knee socks that matched and her hair was blue with white highlights.        

            "Lets go!" Serena said 

            "Uh hun."   The girls said 

            " Moon Eternal Power!

            "Mars Eternal Power!"

            "Mercury Eternal Power!"

            "Jupiter Eternal Power!"

            "Stop right there you striped creep! Attacking people should not be a hobby!"

            "And who are you?" 

            " I am Sailor Moon, Champion of justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And on behalf of the moon…"

            "We shall punish you!" all the scouts said.

            "Well if it isn't the little dumb blond!" the monster said 

            " Hey don't call me that!" Sailor Moon said.

            "She's got a point." Sailor Mars said

            "Heyyyyyyyyyyy that's mean!" Sailor Moon wailed.

            "Ahgh! Enough of the stupid chitchat! Jupiter come out!"

            "Who?" Sailor Moon said stupidly    

            "Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sailor Jupiter screamed.

            "Me! " 

The scouts stared. It was sailor Jupiter!

            "Guys keep her busy!" Sailor mercury said "I'm gonna do a scan!" she pulled super computer and squeezed her earring and her goggles came up. When she was done with the scan Sailor Moon said, "thank god your done I'm sick of dogging her attacks!!

            "Guys see that sign on her forehead? That is controlling her!" Sailor Mercury "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon yelled

            Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground. The girls ran to her.

            "Jupiter! Wake up!" Sailor Mars shouted.

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

            Mina was trying on some dresses. She finished, but the door was locked. Somebody locked her in!

            "Hey! Lady, I'm in here still! C'mon, let me out!" Mina yelled. She pounded on the door. 

            Suddenly, she heard scream. A minute after that she heard Sailor Moon's heroic speech, and attack. 

            She transformed with out a minutes thought. 

            "VENUS ETERNAL POWER!!!" Mina shouted.

            Sailor Venus blasted the door open with 'Venus Golden Light!'

            Sailor Moon dodged out of the way, since she was standing right in the way of Mina's dressing room door.

            "V, you came! C'mon, lets show 'dis monster who is da boss around 'dis place? Eh, amigo?" Sailor Moon said.

            "Yeah! Lets get 'em! C'mon Venus love and beauty wip!" Sailor Venus shouted and drew out a wip and wiped the girl in the stripes when the wip wrapped around her it turned into thick goo.  Then all the Sailor scouts heard a voice 

"Natalie come back"

"Yes my queen." Natalie said. And she disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

            "What just happened here?" Sailor Moon

            "Don't you get it dork! She was called! Don't you remember Beryl's helpers? Duh!" Sailor Mars.

            "Oh yeah!" Sailor Moon said.

            "God you are so dumb!"

            "Guys help me revive Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury said while waving a hand in front of her face.

            "Unnnnnnnnnn . . . . ." Jupiter groaned.

            "She's coming to!" Mercury whispered.

            "Where is she? Where is she! Let me at her! Let me at her! Sailor Jupiter yelled

            "Its fine, she's gone! Sailor Venus said.

            "You should rest. " Sailor Mercury Said 

                                                                        ***     

            "Why hasn't the missile worked!" Queen Loll yelled.

            Well you see my Queen; well um we did some more calculations and figured out that all the scouts are getting married so we will have to fix it. It could take weeks. But look on the bright side the mind-controlling device worked! "

             "Fine but get the mechanics to fix the damn missile!

            "Yes my Queen." Natalie said and then rushed out quickly.

                                                            ***

            "Here is your change." Said the shopkeeper she was dazed because the scouts put a mind wipe on everyone in the store so they would not recognize that they had a battle.

            "Thank you." Lita said casually.

            "Your welcome."

            "Guys come to my house in two hours Luna said she wanted to talk to us." 

Serena said as they were walking out the store.

                                                *************

            Serena went over to Darien's apartment instead of going home right away. Luna could manage to explain things without her.

            "Darien, I'm here! I got to just tell you I'm going to go to the doctor today. Do you wanna take me?"`

            "Sure Serena. I'll take you, but don't you have a scout meeting today?"

            They arrived at the clinic ten minutes later. 

            "Well, how are you? We'll just need a quick check-in. Name?" Asked a nurse.

            "Serena"

            "Age?"

            "Eighteen"

            "Height?"

            "5'1"

            "Weight?"

            "150 lbs"

            She heard Darien snicker.

            "Job?"

            "None."

            "Husband?"

            "Soon to marry."

            "Medical Problems?"

            "Fainting easily."

            "Date of birth?"

            "June 30th, 1978."

            "Full name?"

            "Serenity Tsukino"

            "That is all I need, thank you! We'll take you right in."

            Serena came out about a half hour later, and she was flabbergastered. 

            "What happened, cancer? AIDS? Polio? Diarrhea?" Darien asked.

            Serena giggled. "No, it was all that doctor stuff. You know needles."

            Darien went pale. "N-Needles?"

            "Yep, big, long, sharp needles."

            "Lets go home." Darien said, and rushed out as fast as he could without running over the old grannies.

            They arrived at his apartment ten minutes later.

            "Serena, if something really went wrong, tell me, okay?" Darien said smoothly.

            "NOTHING WENT WRONG, OKAY DARIEN!" Serena shouted.

            "Ok, ok, don't get your meatballs in a bunch!"  Darien said 

            " Ok I'm sorry I just got all cranky because of all that doctor stuff. Oh! Honey I have to go the scout meeting is in ten minutes! Love ya! Bye!" Serena said as she rushed out the door.

                                                            ***

            "Serena, you're on time!" Luna said 

            " Yeah, Yeah, I know."

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang

            " I'll get it! It's for me!" Serena yelled almost trampling over Luna 

            "Good Lord girl calm down!" Luna called down the stairs.

Sammy had reached the door first. " HA! I beat you! Serena! Hel-l-l-l-l-lo" Sammy said noticing it was Amy.

            "Hi Sammy. Hi Serena." Amy said with a smile.

            "How are ya, Amy?" Serena asked.

            Sammy blushed when he saw Amy. "Nice to see you."

            "We should go up and study, Serena," Amy said lying.

            They went upstairs, but as they went up, they heard Sammy yell, "Awesome car! Who owns that sweet baby?" Sammy said. 

            Serena and Amy giggled.

            "Nice to see you Amy. Lets wait for the others." Luna said softly.

            Ding-Dong. The others arrived together.

            "Lets get to business, girls." Luna said. "First order of business is new communication Watches, second, new transformation Sticks. Ok communications watches, here are your new communications watches." Luna said. She did a flip then some watches came onto the table. They where in the colors pink, green, blue, orange, and red." And here are your transformation sticks." Again she did a flip. Then four mini harps came onto to the table bearing the sings of Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. 

            "Luna, These Are Just watches." Raye said 

            "Ahh but they aren't! You see, when you touch the center of the watch it glows and then a hologram of the person comes up and you speaks to you, but the good thing is that know one will be able to see the hologram except you that is why it is in your colors." Luna said, "Try them on!"

            "Ok." Amy said while strapping on the watch. she taped the center. It glowed blue and then four names popped up: Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita. She taped the name Serena and a little bell on Serena's watch went off.

            "Hey! Mines ringing!"

            "That means some one is calling you." Luna said.

            "Hey how I can't hear it? Lita asked.

            "Don't you remember it can only be heard by the person who is wearing it? Tap the center" Luna Commanded 

            "Ok." Serena taped the center and it glowed pink "wow!" She said because a little revolving head of Amy popped up

            "Oh my god." Amy said 

            "Yeah." Serena Said

            "Newest on the moon." Luna said

            "Cool!" Mina said when a little head of Lita popped up.

            "Yes." Luna said

            "Well we better get studying." Amy said

            "Amyyyyyyy." Serena wined 

            "Yes I think you should." Luna said

            "Not you too Luna!"

            "The exams are coming you need to study!" Raye said

            "Has everybody gone crazy?"

            "No, but you have." Raye said under her breath. 

            "The exams are a month away!"

            "I know! I should of started studying a month ago! Amy said

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena screamed

            "Serena what's wrong?" they heard Serena's mother called.

            "Studying!" Lita Called down the stairs

            "Ok!" she called

After an hour Amy said she had to go because she had a date with Greg.

            "Whoa! Are you ok?" Mina asked as she reached for Amy's forehead.

            " Yes I'm fine." Amy said brushing away Mina's hand and blushing.

            " All for the best I 'spose anyway I got to go to the temple and train Zach.

            "Oh that hottie!" Mina said

            " Before you go guys," Serena said, "Take this article About Sailor Moon. Tell me what you think about it. K? "

            Serena handed out the article except to Mina.

            "Hey! How come I don't get one?"

            " Because you already saw it! Remember?"

            "Oh! Yeah!"

                                                            ***

            " Just one minute Zach! I have to go change!" Raye said

            "Okay."

Raye went into her room. She opened her closet and dug for her outfit.

            "Oh! You're the new guy; can you give Raye her shoes? Here." The speaker was a man with long brown hair and didn't seem to shave as much as he should. "I'm Chad, Raye's fiancée.

These words hit Zach as a blow. 

"Go on go in there." Chad said giving him a push. Then he walked away.

            Zach still dazed, walked into Raye's room.

            "Chad!"

            "Oh my god! In sorry!"

            "Zach!?" Raye screamed and frantically looked for her robe, but it was missing.  She heard a thump and then the door close and then she sighed. Her heart was beating as fast as a cheetah on fire.

            "God am I gonna kill him . . . "

Zach slid against the wall until he hit the floor.

         "Why did I do that?" he asked himself "why?" Even though she was in her underwear it still a shock.

         Then Raye appeared at her door looking beautiful as ever.

            "H-h-hi." He stammered 

            "Hi. All _you_ do is sell the good luck charms. Got it?" Raye asked, Zach nodded "good. Now I need is to be left alone. If you need me I'll be in the Prayer room. Now go."

Zach sighed, and walked away.

                                                                        ***

            Raye sat at the fire. "Sun, Moon, Star, Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Rock." She chanted as she carved the eight symbols and chanted them over again and again, till she saw something in the fire. She stared at it. It was a head, she thought she recognized it. She didn't know where she saw it, but she knew she had seen it before.

                                                                        ***

            "That will be $1.40 thank you." Zach said glumly 

            "Hi Zach! Why you workin' at the temple?" a voice said.

Zach looked up. It was Mina. "Oh hi. They needed one more person here for this," he waved his hand around." I didn't know that it was this, and so I applied for it." 

            "Oh okay, um," she started to blush, "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the school dance with me in two weeks. I think you saw the notice on the school bulletin board." She was a deep red now. Now it was Zach's time to blush. "Um, I think so, nobody has asked me yet, so sure!" he said grinning.

      "Thanks Zach!" Mina said as she was walking away. She quickly turned around and gave Zach a quick peck on the cheek. She looked a lot happier.

          "Guys, you will not believe what just happened to me!" Mina said happily when they got to Lita's apartment.

           "What?" Lita and Serena said together (Raye and Amy where gone).

           " I got a date for the dance!"

           "What? With who? When?" Serena asked astonished.

           "With the boy from school, Zach!" She said excitedly 

           " Wow, you're lucky I'm going with Ken, Amy's going with Greg and . . . ." Lita trailed off.

          "And Darien's going with me!" Serena shrieked 

                                                     * * *                 

         "Zach! Do you betray me?" Queen Loll yelled

          "N-no, your majesty." Zach lied

          "I can sense it in you. You lied. You are now banned from the place!"  She pointed a finger at him and he blasted through the glass place doors, sending glass shards everywhere.

          "But-" Zach started to say but the glass hit him as a blow. Fortunately for him, he only got bad cuts on his arms and legs.                                                                             

          Serena ran through the door with her hair still wet (she went swimming with Molly) "hi mom! I'm home!"

          "Are you wet? Go dry off!" her mother yelled from the kitchen "

          "You still live here? I thought you moved into Darien's house!" Sammy shouted from the basement.

          "At least I don't live in the basement!"

          "At least I didn't get married!" 

          "SERENA GOT MARRIED! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Serena! Who? When?" her mother asked

          "Ummmmm… It was Darien. He asked me 'bout two weeks ago." She said quietly. I wanted to tell you in a DIFFERENT" she glared at Sammy "way but little Mr. Blabbermouth here had to yell it out to you."

          "Oh honey, I'm not angry. Darien is actually a very nice man. I just wish your father was here to see this moment."

          Serena's dad had died in a car crash about a year ago when a drunk driver had hit him.

          "Well I'm just glad that you didn't marry some hobo from Mongolia or someplace." Her mother said happily with tears running down her face.     

          "Well I got to go before I start crying too." Serena said rushing toward the computer up the stairs in her room. She logged on as Moon_Bunny1500. She waited impatiently as the service logged her on to the network.

          _Moon_Bunny_1500: is any1 here??_

_          Fire_33: took ya long enough. Everybody is already here._

_          Super_Star_47: no offense Moon_Bunny_1500 you got to shape up on your timing._

_          Thunder_Woman_72:The only person that isn't here is Ice_Dolfin_66 _

_          Ice_Dolfin_66:Im here. Srry for not being her it sorta slipped my mind. OK ive got only two thing to tell you. First clue, Da Dum Da Dum….. _

_          Fire_33:can u put that on sound recording???_

          As soon as Amy put it on the recording everyone gasped. It was Marriage bells!

         _Fire_33: who??_

_         Super_Star_47:who??_

_         Moon_Bunny_1500: WHO??_

_         Thunder_Woman_72: who?_

_         Tux_Man_120: Yeah Who?_

_         Moon_Bunny_1500:Darien? I thought you had that other one!_

_         Tux_Man_120: I changed it_

_         Ice_Dolfin_66: It was Greg! Meet you guys later at the temple. K?_

_         Fire_33: that's fine with me since I gotta train dorko there._

_         Super_Star_47: Zach?!? He's my date to the dance!_

_         Fire_33: well that's another story…….ill tell u later. K? by_

_         Ice_Dolfin_66: Peace!_

_         Thunder_Woman_72: By by_

_         Moon_Bunny_1500: bi_

_         Super_Star_47: by _

_         Tux_Man_120: ……;-)_

When Amy signed off she sighed, Gazing at the ring on her finger. It was exactly like Raye's but, with a Saphire in the center.

                  


End file.
